Phasmid
Please do not edit, touch or use this character besides for spelling errors. Appearance: Phasmid is a very peculiar dragon, and before Hivewings knew about leafwings most stared at his scales in disgust, edging away from him in the most polite way possible, or having a clearly disgusted face before prancing away with the most selfish, smug looking faces that they could muster. Some just snorted and made fun. He looks almost Hivewing though, besides his scales and a few other traits. His horns still have the thickness of them, and his head still has the shape. His spines are like a hivewings, and flow evenly down his back. WIP Personality: Phasmid is quiet, and can be a bit rude when speaking to other dragons, but this is probably because he doesn't realize it and wasn't talked to in the nicest way either before. He spends most of his time reading or conducting experiments and inventing, sometimes making sketches of ideas from his head to paper. His ears often twitch when he's nervous or angry, and they twitch the most when he is out in public, or when he is being a bit risky. Although he spends most of his time alone. He is very creative, and he is constantly thinking of ways to improve the world. He hates when his plans are ignored and someone else just talks about them self. He can also be very territorial, and prefers working by himself than with others. History: Phasmid was hatched to two worrying but loving parents. His mother was a Hivewing and his father was a Leafwing. At a young age, Phasmid found an interest in science. His mother explained what she knew about science and his father often explained about plants and poisons and insects. One day Hivewings found their den and attacked them, taking his mother and father prisoner, and reporting him to Wasp. The struggling faces of his parents desperately trying to get to him were the last time he saw them in years. Soon, in the talons of a orange Hiving guard, flecks of black scattered around his scales, they neared Wasp hive. The gigantic structure towered over him. Strange dragons, some looking like his mother, some were strange with colorful scales, were crawling around the hive, he remembers being transported in dark tunnels, and then being face to face with the Hivewing Queen. Phasmid, automaticly got a vibe of authority from her. She dismissed the guards before loosening her penetrating gaze on him. Phasmid lived with Queen Wasp for a long time, but she kept the secret hidden that he was half Leafwing. Phasmid was mostly taken care of by Wasp's Silkwing servants. He grew to like them, and the first months of his life were not exactly perfect or ordinary, but were okay. But then, he saw that one Hivewing, his eyes as white as pearls, his expression emotionless. Her ran to Queen Wasp. Who sugar coated the whole story. Phasmid, wanting to know more, asked the Silkwings about him. They told him everything they knew, and Phasmid soon realized the truth. He found himself glaring at Wasp when she had her back turned to him. WIP Category:Hybrids Category:LeafWings Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg)